warcraftfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Tibbit Pendragon
"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned" —William Congreve (eighteenth century playwright) "Hell hath no fury like a gnomish woman with a monkey wrench" —Tinker Pendragon (Tibbit's Ex) Appearance Tibbit is about average height for a gnome, clearly young-looking and a cheerful demeanor. She has green hair and twin pigtails with a wisp of hair over her brow. Her eyes are a hazelnut brown and luminous, her skin a milky/pink complexion, freckles and a rosebud like mouth, at first glance she appears more like a child than a seasoned warrior. Tibbit can either been seen wearing her blue overalls over a green shirt or armor over her green shirt. She has a green Mechostrider and has been running all over Azeroth looking for new and interesting ways of getting into trouble. Personality An obsessive compulsive just barely begins to describe our Tib, often seen sticking metal objects into power sockets and being carried away for disturbing the peace with her many engineering experiments going wrong is not an uncommon thing for her. She's also innocently destructive, like a miniature Tiny Tim with an engineering degree she simply doesn't realize her inventions are notoriously dangerous to be around. Tib's also a warrior at heart and will fight for all of her friends, family and Gnomekind. She'll also Pounce on a unsuspecting critter with unending glee, usually resulting in her death or some form of injury before realizing that perhaps jumping onto the back of some wild animal was not such a good idea to begin with. Though strange as it may seem, Tibbit actually hates violence with her fellow Gnomekind and other Humans, Elves, etc. It's also been the medical opinion that Tibbit Pendragon is a mildly disturbed little individual, but her intentions are good so they usually let her go again after a few days. History Childhood (-4bdp > 6adp) Born and raised in Gnomeregan - the technological wonder of the Gnome age! - Tib was always an inquisitive child, like the other children she was given the usual gnomish toys; a spanner, wrench and a mini hammer. Kitty was never quite the same after Tib got to her, consequently she's never really been allowed near animals since. The picture above is Tib in her fathers Gyrocopter, he was a pilot for F.A.G, the Flying Armed Gnome's division and was quite an accomplished flier, Tib's always had an affinity for flying machines as a result. The Horde Invasion of Lordaeron (6adp > 7adp) The second war was tough on little Tib, barely a gnomeling and already her parents were off to war. her father flew on many missions for F.A.G, once or twice even being shot down by the orc's fire breathing dragons, but he always managed to crawl back to friendly lines. Tib continued to grow and listen to the reports of the comings and goings when she could, but before she really knew what was going on the war was over. As a child all that she cared about was that her parents were coming home. Life in Gnomeregan (8adp > 24adp) Life was fairly peaceful for Tibbit after the Horde invasion, her parents did their best to raise a sensible child and Tibbit did her best to learn her craft; engineering. Not to say either stuck very well, but they impressed enough sense on her that she's still alive today (if only just). As it was Tibbit never really cared for fighting honestly, preferring to tinker and build crazy inventions, some of which even worked! She spent her time rebuilding Kitty - who'd had a most unfortunate accident with an electromagnet - training for her engineering exam and getting to notice the boys. Tibbit married young for a Gnome, falling for a young Gnome called Albus Pendragon. Albus, a blacksmith of no small talent was part of Tibbit's life for about 3 years, though when Tibbit found Albus at home one afternoon with another Gnome, she beat Albus senseless and got their marriage annulled. Tibbit moved back in with her parents after that incident. The Trogg Invasion of Gnomeregan (25adp) No greater time of sadness exists for Tibbit and the rest of her race, the day the Troggs were first seen attacking deep within the bowels of Gnomeregan was the start of panic for many. Families fled the city, screams and cries for help came from all around, sometime during all the panic Tibbit was told to flee the city by her father, much to her anger and frustration she did as she was told and fled to Coldridge Valley with her mother. It was not until much later that she heard her father had perished in the noxious fumes used to purge Gnomeregan, Tibbit only had her mother to turn too but she too was beside herself with grief. All of gnome kind died a little that day; Tibbit broke a little inside and buried deep her losses, slowly her anger grew. Many gnomes refused to give up after the destruction, Tibbit was one of them. She made a vow to herself and her mother that she would seek vengeance on the Troggs, the Horde or anyone who'd bring harm to her or her people. Tibbit goes to War (30adp) After 4 years of training Tibbit emerges from Coldridge Valley in Dun Morogh a budding warrior, their Dwarfish cousins doing what they could to shelter the remaining Gnomes during this time and offer training and support. While the remaining leaders and chief engineers of Gnomeregan argue amongst themselves over whose plan is best to recover their beloved city; Tibbit was only interested in destruction and revenge, mostly destruction. Category:Characters Category:Alliance Category:Gnome Category:Articles by R3v3r53d